Fall Fantasy
by PocketFullOfDeath
Summary: Ed is just a farm boy. All he ever does is farm. All of this changes when he falls into the river while running to town to buy more seeds.  Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar


Ed was just a farm boy. He would spend all of his days slaving in his fields, growing crops, and raising cows. He didnt bother chasing after the girls in town, because he'd rather do farm work than get caught in a love triangle.

"Shit, thats the last bag of seeds!"Ed said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He had 5 more rows of seeds to plant. "If i dont grow enough cauliflower, ill never reach the goal at the Bazaar!" He sighed, leaning his hoe againts the farm sign, and setting down his watering can. He headed towards the town. He hopped down the hill. When he got to the bottom, he crossed the bridge, then ran to town. He ran close to the edge of the river.

"SHIT!" Ed screamed, slipping on the some what wet ground, and falling into the river. Ed couldnt swim. The water was just a bit over his head. He could feel someone tugging at his shirt.

"Becareful you dumb ass!" a man said, pulling Ed out of the water.

"Shut up. Im one of the most careful people in Zephyr! Ive never passed out while farming, nor have i ever hurt myself with one of the tools!" Ed snapped, looking at the man who had saved him.

"Ahh, so your Ed. I see you all the time at the Bazaar, we met once before. Incase you dont remember me, im Ivan."he said, holding out a hand.

"If you expect me to shake your hand, you must be the stupidest man on the planet." Ed said, angrily.

"Well than. Your soaking wet, so atleast come with me, and ill give you some clothes to borrow."

"What?" Ed asked, not believing what Ivan had just said.

"I said come with me and ill give you some new clothes. Ive fell into the river before, so i know what its like to walk around town being soaked. It doesnt feel all that nice."

"Ive sweat more than this!" Ed snapped.

"Did i mention some shop owners wont allow you into the store?" Ed stared at Ivan. _its like he wants me to go to his house..._

"Err, okay..." Ed said.

"Follow me!" Ivan smiled.

"Hmm... Dirks clothes should fit you..." Ivan said, searching through Dirks wardrobe. He pulled out a purple shirt that looked much like the one Ed was already wearing. "Here, i got Dirk this for his birthday last year, he didnt really like it, and he hasnt wore it yet." Ivan said, handing the shirt to Ed. Ed took off his soaking wet shirt. It made a soft thud as it hit the floor.

"Farming has been good to you." Ivan said, looking at Eds shirtless body. Ivan put a hand on Eds chest.

"Erm, Your making me feel uncomfortable..." Ed Blushed.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry..." Ivan said, quickly taking his hand back. They heard the door slam.

"Hey Ivan! Im home!" Dirk said, walking into the room. "Erm, Ivan, why is there a shirtless guy in our house?" Dirk asked.

"He fell in the river, so i offered him a pair of dry clothes." Ivan smiled.

"Brother, if Freya walked in to see this she would have a fit!"

"Who cares, its not like we have done anything."

"Girls wouldnt see it that way!" Dirk complained.

"If it makes you two happier, ill put the damn shirt on!" Ed growled, pulling the shirt on over his head. "Ill be going now." Ed said, heading for the door.

"What about pants?" Ivan asked. _Er, ivan and dirk seeing me in just my boxers...? _Ed blushed at the thought.

"Er, no thanks..." Ed said, half running out the door.

_That was the weirdest experience in town yet! Why did he put his hand on my chest? Who is Freya, and why would she get angry if she saw me and Ivan? _These thoughts ran through Eds mind as he walked back up the hill, carrying a bag of cauliflower seeds.

**AUTHORS NOTES~!**

**This is a BoyxBoy, so if you dont like that kind of thing, just hit the back button on your browser. im pretty sure backspace on your keyboard works to! I kinda got bored when my power was out, so i started playing Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar. My file is a male named Ed. i kinda thought Ivan was cute, but i dont want to start a girl file, cause the girl is ugly as hell O_O, so i decided to write a story about Ed and Ivan, seeing as harvest moon isnt Gay friendly ^_^ (Note: i am a girl, therefore i am not gay, i just said that because you cant marry same gender in harvest moon)~!**


End file.
